


A Friend In The Dark

by possum_writer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Brotp, Gay, Oops, Platonic Relationships, also romance!!, enjoy, yes gonna add otps too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possum_writer/pseuds/possum_writer
Summary: Claudette is spared mercy in one of the many trials she had to die or survive in. But, the question is: Why? Why did she deserve to be spared?That's what she wants to learn.
Kudos: 11





	1. Curious Cat

Claudette didn't like that she got so use to the Entity's Realm. She didn't like how much she got so use to her chest getting pierced by a hook so many times, or that she saw her friends die right in front of her, having no way to have saved them in time. Even after several years of torturing, she got use to it. Everyone did. They normalized it, shoving it off as if it was a job they had. Which, it did feel like. A shitty job you work for, and most of the crew you work with are absolute dickheads to you. Claudette deeply despised it. She wanted more than to sit around the campfire and weep at the memories of dread that have restarted. The many faults she took and all the arguments that happened after those faults. Jake was one of the few people she could open up about and hang out with. Funny, considering he was the most introvert out of the group of survivors. That was only one of many similarities the two had. They tend to run off by themselves to the woods, but stay close to where the camp was. A rule the two had clear was never run off too far. Mostly because they were aware of the residents on the other side. They didn't want to experience hell, especially on their break.

Right now, Claudette helplessly dragged her wounded body along the ground. Autohaven was the place The entity's choice, crushed cars and metal pieces surrounded the area. Every time she dragged herself, tears and sob echoed from her mouth and into the emptiness. Crows from rocks and trees spectated, cawing. Almost, laughing at her failure.

She needed to find the hatch. She had Jake's key, promising to him before death she would bring it back. Perhaps, it was a foolish promise, now looking back at it. She hoped it wasn't

Suddenly, she heard it. The dreadful rings of a bell. She already knew. Death came to her in the form of The Wraith. The moment he appeared in front of her, was the moment her hope dropped. Her head smacked the dirty ground, giving the other a clear sign of defeat. Sobs broke out while her fist gripped the grass. Her fate was sealed and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The Wraith sorrowfully stared down at her, watching as the helpless Claudette laid on the ground, crying in pain, agony even. Soon, She was lifted off the ground and throw over his broad shoulder. She laid there, limp as a wet towel, taking in the moment. Her tears dripped off like snow and her eyes already dead. It happened so many times. Too many times. She now awaited the hook stabbing her chest.

But, it never came.

Instead, she heard those familiar winds that cried freedom; The Hatch. There was no way he was going to let her free. No way, no how. How could a monster release her? But, her body was dropped beside it. The Wraith then vanished from her point of view, with bells ringing with him. Leaving her all alone with her gate back. She survived but with too many questions...

* * *

On the way back to the campfire, she couldn't help but repeat that trial in her mind over and over. Her hands fiddled with the key in her head, while her eyes loomed down the grass. It shook her to her core, more than anything before. Not even at the killer itself but the mercy it brought her. The fact it even gave her mercy. _Why? Why did it let her go?_ She wondered to herself. She wanted to know. _Needed._ Her thoughts clouded her mind, bumping right into standing Jake, who was waiting her arrival. She hopped backwards in shock, glancing up at him. His eyebrows shot up at Claudette's actions and body language. 

"Hey, you doing okay?" Jake asked, tilting his head. "You look jumpy."

"Oh! Sorry ... just, uh, in a deep thought, that's all." Claudette replied back, smiling. She then remembered ... the key. She handed him the key she promised to give back. By the way Jake's eyes opened up, it was clear Jake didn't expect it back.

"Holy shit! You survived that trials!? Alright!" From her hand to his, the key returned to it's owner once more. "How did you do it? I swore I was the second-to-last person dead!"

"Well..." Claudette didn't know if she should even share news about a merciful killer. Her anxiety told her that he wouldn't believe her and just laughed in her face. She knew of Jake's deep grudge on killers. So, instead, she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled.

"I just... y'know, made it to the hatch in time." 

Jake grinned joyfully, giving her a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you." He said, "You did great!" 

Feeling accomplished and validated, Claudette grinbed back at her best friend.

"HEY PARK!" A old, husked voice called from the campfire. It belonged to Bill, the old solider that came early on in their time here. "C'MERE RIGHT QUICK!"

"I'M COMIN', OLD MAN!" Jake called back, with some angry scoffs as replies. He took one look at Claudette and flashed a quick smile, followed by a goodbye wave.

"I'll be back. Save my dirt seat for me." 

Claudette rolled her eyes playfully before waving him goodbye. HE rushed back to the warm campfire where him and Bill spoke to one another. Most likely about trials or perks. Who knows? All She knew was they had a good relationship, almost like a father and son type. So, Bill and him would talk a lot.

A few shuffles of leaves triggered her head to snap behind her but ... Nothing. Just the dark woods behind her, maybe some crows cawing in the trees. Soon, Curiosity begun to affect her. She knew she shouldn't. She shouldn't go off into the woods. But, she wanted to see it. The Wraith. She wanted to know why. Why he spared her life that one trial. With a deep inhale and a spare flashlight she saved for a rainy day, she walked into that dark woods. She didn't look back. She refused to.

Her journey starts now.


	2. Every Journey has a reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends normally was made once someone has the courage to speak up. In the end, the courage is payed off.

Crunches of dead leaves were the only sounds in the deep forest. That and the breathing of a wild Claudette. Her flashlight was her friend at this time, as well as her mind. She had never even thought of going this deep into the woods and she began to regret it with each footstep she took

Slowly and slowly, she became lost in the trees. She didn't know where she was even going and she knew she couldn't turn back. All she wanted was to find it. Find The Wraith. God ... she should have got that key. The key is being able to see him or anyone, but, that's a regret she had to deal with. Her legs started to grow tired of walking, her breathing changing to panting. It felt like hours, a day even. Eventually, she saw something ahead. The sky looked like it had changed, shifting to a different color than midnight black but to a dark ivy green. Claudette rushed to the opening and there, found herself at a very familiar place: AutoHaven Wreckers. 

_ Was this always here? _ She muttered to herself.  _ Am I in a trial? _

Trials usually were obvious when you were going to be starred in one. You and your team were beside one another and waited for your time. But, there was no warning. No teammates, no nothing. Just her and a gas station she had never heard of.

She took a step in, taking in the scenery for the first time. Running around and worrying about hundred things sure can distract you from this ugly beauty of the place. The greenish filter of the place reminded her of a metal swamp. She skipped over to where the empty gas station was. Outside of it were pumps, almost likely out of oil or gas. Grass and vines took over the small building. Finally she stepped inside, a small bell dinged above her under her, announcing her presence to the trashed room within. Her main goal to even be here was pushed to the side as curiosity killed the cat. At a shelf that leaned against the wall, she observed the items on it. Old cans of rotting food and beer are most likely not good. She took her time glancing at the shelves until a small ding was heard by the door. Slowly, she twisted her head towards the open door and there, her heart took a hold. 

There stood The tall, lanky and quite horrifying Wraith, staring down her very soul. Despite being empty handed, she knew he could very well break her skull. Her whole body froze. Commonly, everyone was afraid of these beasts, others wanted to hunt them down themselves. David did just that once, but came back with a broken leg, broken jaw and a broken voice box. But, the memory of being spared flashed in her mind, a reminder of why she even came. She needed to be strong. She needed to be brave. Gulping down her courage, she exhaled.

"Hi ... I know I shouldn't ... well, be here.." She began. Her face leaked nervous sweats. "I .. I wanted to talk to you. If, that is okay."

His head tilted in an uncomfortable manner. A motions she noticed the Wraith did frequently. Then, a nod. His boney fingers moved against his chest, then his tree-like face. It took only a minute for Claudette to figure out: He was signing. Thankfully for her, she could understand sign language well, having to have taken a class before.

' What is it you wish to talk about ? ' He signed.

"Well ... " She fiddled with her hands as she spoke. Nervous to even be in the presence of him. "I wanted to know ... how come you .. spared me back in that one trial?”

His bright eyes lowered sorrowfully. 

‘ I do not wish to kill. I never wished to. I never wanted to. ‘

Fear shifted away and brought bewilderment in. Claudette furrowed her eyebrows.

“But, how come you do it anyways?”

No signing was needed, for he only pointed up at the ceiling. 

“ … Oh. Do you mean…?”

He nodded firmly. 

The Entity. A creature that is said to be the definition of evil. The villain behind all of this. If it wasn’t for it, her and her friend’s lives would have been continuing as normal. Maybe the same applies to the killers.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She replied, planting her bottom on the dusty corner. “... Do you usually stay around here?”

‘After trials, yes.’ He signed. ‘However, I do visit others many times.’

“You visit other killers?”

‘Yes.’

Claudette couldn’t even believe she was having a full conversation. To think, she was going to have her head chopped off for even coming here.

“Does that mean you have your own homes?”

His head gently rocked back and forward.

‘So-so.’

Holding her knees closer to her body, Claudette’s deep set eyes floated up at the roof.

“We have camp set up around a campfire. It isn’t much, but it's home to us. Thou, me and Jake usually stay by the woods. “

The Wraith cocked his head.

‘‘Who is Jake?’ 

Claudette should’ve known the name wouldn’t be familiar to him. It’s not like killers studied their victims' names … well, most of them. Ghostface was a different story.

“Oh! Uh … green jacket, black hair, always breaking hooks.” She explained at the tops of her head. “A pretty big animal lover.”

The description clicked.

‘Yes, I know who you are describing. A hard one to get. Evan hates him.’

_ Evan..?  _ Looking back at all the killers she had faced, she didn’t hear of any Evans. Hell, there isn’t a survivor named Evan either. 

“Who’s Evan?” 

‘Bear Traps.’

She paused.

“The Trapper..? That’s his real name?”

Nod nod.

“If his name is Evan … does that mean you also have a real name?”

‘Yes.’

A rather shocking fact to behold. Claudette would have never known. Everyone gave these beasts nicknames. The Trapper, The Wraith, The Hillbilly, The Nurse and the rest were all nicknames the survivors pulled out of their asses. She never once even pondered if they had actual names. 

“What’s your name..?” She briefly paused. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

The Wraith’s hands moved, spelling out the name:

P-H-I-L-I-P.

“Philip?”

‘Yes.’

Claudette gifted a smile. Philip .. such a normal and humane name. A name that reminds you of a neighbor who would ask for sugar for their cake. Didn’t even fit the Wraith’s aesthetic. 

“My name is Claudette. It’s very nice to meet you formerly, Philip.”

Philip’s unmoved lips curved vaguely into a tiny smile. 

‘It is nice to meet you too.’

A sudden thought kicked her: The camp. Due to the nonexistence of time, she didn’t know how long she had been here. She knew she needed to head back. Claudette hopped off the counter and glanced up at the taller being.

“I must go now. They’re probably wondering where I am.”

Giving a understood nod, he took a step back from the doorway. The small ding went off again as him and Claudette both escaped from the building.

“If you want, we could hang out again.” She offered kindly. “You’re really nice.”

Philip nodded, his hands shifting from one position to another.

‘I would love that. I am always available outside of trails.’

The two waved one another goodbye, both turning their back to the other. Off they were to their own direction, awaiting the next visit of their newly found friend.

Jake was going to hear a good rant from this.


End file.
